


Interlude #5:  Roy G Biv

by CharlieBravoWhiskey



Series: Interludes [5]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-24
Updated: 2011-09-24
Packaged: 2017-10-24 00:09:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/256644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieBravoWhiskey/pseuds/CharlieBravoWhiskey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Colors say so much about a person</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interlude #5:  Roy G Biv

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously, this should be a drabble...since it's so freaking short. But I can't switch mid-stream in my naming conventions. That would be out of character for me.
> 
> Ahem, speaking of characters, some have their personalities from the movies; some from comic book cannon; and some are conjecture.
> 
> Anyway, I own nothing.
> 
> Cross-posted

**Red** is the color that most would associate with Azazel. Easy enough. He is red. But red is not his favorite color. Despite his frightful appearance, Azazel is actually a rather genial man being grateful (if a little frightened) of Shaw when he was rescued from whatever deep seated dimension of Hell he was in. He does not know if he has a favorite color, actually.

But seeing Mystique for the first time, Azazel decides that blue might be his favorite color.

 **Orange** is the color that most clashes with Sean's coloring. But some reason or another, most of his clothes are orange. He does not remember who started dressing him in bright garish colors, but decides to run with it, just to see people's reactions.

But either way, he does not much care. He grins mischievously and plans his next prank on his best friend, Alex Summers.

 **Yellow** thinks Charles Xavier is a horrendous color. Especially on the telepath. _Seriously, who looks good in yellow?_ So, when he dons Hank McCoy's suit of yellow and black, he sighs internally, hoping no one has seen his reaction.

Too late. He catches Erik's grin and clearly hears, _What, don't they make tweed in yellow? Is this not professorial enough for you?_ Charles can only stick his tongue out at his friend as he grudgingly takes the suit out of the locker.

 **Green** is the color that Alex is when they step onto the Blackbird for the first time. He is trying very hard not to be sick. He does not want to look weak in front of the others, but all he can think about are the screams of his family as they are falling out of the sky in an airplane. All he can see is the look of pure terror on his brother Scott.

Alex swallows the bile gathering in this throat and hardens his face, but he can do nothing about the color on his face.

 **Blue** is the color that Hank and Raven hate. Mystique loves blue, but Beast still hates blue. One is reveling in her nature state while the other cannot stand how he looks. Moreover, he cannot stand the sad, pitying looks he receives from the others. He did not want this and cannot accept it.

 **Indigo** is the color of the baby that shows up on Charles' doorstep one day. Sean sweeps the baby into his arms thinking that the baby is dying because he is turning blue. But the Professor gently points out that the baby is blue - deep, deep blue - almost indigo by nature.

He takes the baby into his nerveless lap and strokes the baby fine skin. The baby opens his eyes and they are a piercing yellow with no pupil to be seen. He grins and grabs the Professor's finger as his tail slips out of the blanket, gently poking Charles' lap. Professor Xavier smiles at the baby and knows this young one is meant to be with him.

 **Violet** is the color of the bruises that form on Charles' body whenever he and Erik make love. Erik is too rough with the telepath, but Charles wouldn't have it any other way. Erik needs this as much as he does.

After one such session, Erik is kissing each and every bruise left on his lover's body, relishing the reaction he gets from the other man as he arches towards Erik's questing lips.

 _You'll be the death of me._

 _I certainly hope so._

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews are wonderful.


End file.
